The present invention relates to finger splints and to therapeutic uses of a compressible braided mesh.
A toy has previously been marketed under the name BOINKS. BOINKS toys are a tube formed of braided mesh. BOINKS are compressible along their longitudinal length and, when released, return to their original position. As a result of this property, BOINKS can be, and are, used as a toy that can be propelled in a direction opposite the direction of compression by first compressing and the releasing the toys.
It has recently been appreciated that the compressible braided mesh of BOINKS can be arranged in a novel configuration to provide new and improved therapeutic processes.